


Journey's End (and beginning)

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just a short 'what if' surrounding "Journey's End".   Enjoy :=)





	Journey's End (and beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short 'what if' surrounding "Journey's End". Enjoy :=)

******

He didn’t see it. All he saw, standing on a nameless road on the stolen Earth, was Rose Tyler running towards him, her face so happy, so joyful. No, he didn’t see the Dalek, but he _heard_ it, that familiar, haunting metallic shriek of ‘exterminate’ and then the air lit up in brilliant blue-white light.

Dimly, he was aware of Jack suddenly materializing and blasting the Dalek, but that barely registered, not when Rose now lay on the cold ground, writhing in pain from the glancing blast from the Dalek. For once, one of those butchers had actually _missed_ him, and that made it all the more awful, because it meant that instead of a painful, but quick, death, Rose was doomed to a slow torturous agonizing demise

“Oh god!” he heard Jack exclaim “oh god, oh god,” he repeated as he quickly gathered Rose up in his arms and carried her into the TARDIS and gently set her down on the floor

“Doctor!”

He jerked at Jack’s bellow. Yes, Doctor, healer, killer, murder, all in one

“ _Oh…Rose_ ” he moaned as he fell to his knees besides her, gathering her up in his arms and cradling her close, not caring that Donna and Jack were watching

“Can’t you do something?!” Donna demanded as Rose smiled weakly at him

“S-s-sorry,” she stammered out “but,” she winced in clear pain “you’re going to have to let me go now”

“What’s that light?” Donna demanded suddenly as Rose weakly held up a hand, a familiar pulsing golden glow shimmering and rippling under her skin

“Doctor,” Jack gripped his shoulders “you know what comes next” grunting with the effort, he managed to pull The Doctor to his feet and away from Rose

“She can’t,” he shook his head in disbelief as Rose shakily staggered to her feet, the golden glow intensifying “she just…can’t”

“Try telling her that” Jack muttered

“What can’t she do?” Donna demanded “will someone tell me what is going on?!”

The Doctor dimly shook his head as the glow emanating from Rose’s form grew brighter

“She’s…regenerating” he muttered in awe as Rose suddenly threw her head back and exploded into golden fire. The regeneration energy surging from her form to swirl around the room, a mournful howling sound filling the air.

The howl of a wolf, he realized as Rose suddenly let out a short scream before doubling over, panting for breath. Slowly shaking her now-curly hair out of her face, she straightened up, earning a shocked gasp from Donna and The Doctor

“Bloody hell” Donna muttered as Rose—no, that wasn’t her name anymore he knew—suddenly cocked a hand on her hip and grinned at The Doctor

“Hello, sweetie” she purred…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
